Last Christmas
by marauderluverz
Summary: This is a Novella mixed with a songfic, it's a . . . Songvella. Well whatever it is it's a story placed to the song "Last Christmas" sung by Ashley Tisdale. It focuses on Lily's best friend, Cindy, and her relationship with Sirius. . . cont. in ch. 1
1. Chapter 1

Last Christmas

Summary: This is a Novella mixed with a songfic, it's a . . . Songvella. : ) Well whatever it is it's a story placed to the song "Last Christmas" sung by Ashley Tisdale. It is a story that focuses on Lily's best friend, Cindy, and her relationship with Sirius. This is my first story so I need lots of feedback. Just so you all know I will not be updating again until I have at least 10 reviews for my latest chapter. Sorry i just hope that this will motivate people to review. Thanx for reading!

Chapter 1: "_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_"

"Hey Cindy! Wanna go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius asked. It was less than a week before Christmas and Cindy couldn't believe Sirius Black was asking her to Hogsmeade.

"Um . . . sure, Sirius," Cindy answered before going up the stairs. Cindy was a smart, attractive girl with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

" 'Kay. I'll meet you in the entrance hall tomorrow 'round eight," he called after her.

Cindy ran into the room and jumped onto her four-poster bed.

"I can't believe Sirius Black just asked me to Hogsmeade!"she said to her reflection. A few minutes later Cindy's best friend, Lily, came in.

"He tried to ask me out, again!" she shouted.

"And did you finally say yes?" Cindy asked.

"Of course not!" Lily replied indignantly, "The day I go out with Potter will be a sad day indeed."

"Guess who I am going with too Hogsmeade tomorrow," Cindy finally said, not being able to contain her good news any longer.

"Who?" Lily asked trying to sound interested.

"Black."

"Sirius Black?!"

"Of course!"

"I'll be back in a minute," Lily said as she walked quickly from the room.

-Downstairs-

"Black!" Lily screamed marching over to where the Marauders were doing their "homework".

"Yes, Evans?" he asked with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What is the deal with you; 6th year, Sirius 'Heartbreak' Black; asking out my friend; 5th year, Cindy Allen; to Hogsmeade right before Christmas?!" she whispered in a deadly tone.

"Well, if you must know, I happen to like her."

"W- well . . . just don't break her heart like you do with every other girl you date!" she said, clearly taken aback.

"I'm not planning on it." he called after Lily.

"Do you ever plan on it?" James asked.

"No," said Sirius.

--

The next moring seemed to come way too quickly for Cindy. She got up around five and was rummaging through her trunk for the next hour. Finally deciding on a blue minidress and a pair of silver rhinestone jeans she hopped into the shower. Seven-thirty came and she was just about ready.

"Are you sure I look nice, Lily?" Cindy asked nervously at seven-fifty.

"Yes, you look gorgeous," Lily replied reassuringly. Cindy's blonde hair was in two braids with a blue ribbon around each. She was wearing the aforesaid blue off-the-shoulder minidress with a silver sparkle belt around her middle along with a pair of silver rhinestone jeans.

"Knock him dead!" Lily said, "Literally!"

Cindy walked down into the entrance hall, where she saw Sirius talking to the other marauders. He looked up. His jaw dropped.

"Hi Sirius," Cindy said nervously when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"H-hi Cindy," he sounded nervous too, "Ready to go?"

"Sure."

As they left Lily came down.

"If he breaks her heart, I'll kill him," Lily said to James, as she walked out.

"Gee . . . for his sake, I hope he doesn't," James said to Peter and Remus before following Lily outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "But the very next day you gave it away,"

Chapter 2: "_But the very next day you gave it away,_"

"Where do you want to go first, Cindy?" Sirius asked.

"Well-"but that's all she got out before her stomach growled. It was then she remembered, she hadn't eaten breakfast.

"I guess I'm hungry," she finished lamely.

"Okay, lets go to the Three Broomsticks."

By the time their date was half over, Cindy was worried. The most Sirius had done was hold her hand. _'Why hasn't he kissed me?'_ she thought. It was then she noticed she was cold. She shivered.

"Oh, are you cold?" he asked.

_'This is it,' _she thought,_ 'now he'll put his armound me, at least.'_

"Maybe, we should head back up to the castle?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Huh . . oh. Yeah . . . sure," she said, _'Boy, I guess he really wants this date to be over.'_

Before she knew it, they were in the common room.

"Well, uh, I had a good time, Sirius," she said all the while thinking, _'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

"Yeah, me too. Well . . . Good night." He held out his hand.

_'Oh my gosh! He's going to shake my hand?!'_ she thought.

"Yeah G'night," she said as she took his hand.

"Before she knew it he was kissing her. Her hands were gently sliding up and around his neck. His were placed on her hips. Then he pulled away.

"Wow . . ." she said faintly. He smiled.

"I hope that was okay of me?" he asked, "I wasn't sure if I could."

She just nodded. She was scared that if she opened her mouth to speak nothing would come out.

"G'night," he said as he headed up to the boys dormitory.

Cindy floated, yes floated, up to the girls dormitory where Lily slept.

"He kissed me," she said dreamily.

"So you had a good time then?"

--

Next morning Cindy pulled out a small package from her trunk to give to Sirius, but the sight that she saw was anything but comforting.Sirius Black was on the common room couch making out with Millie Bell. Cindy nearly dropped the package. She turned and ran back up the stairs. She jumped on her bed just before she broke down crying.

Lily had come down just moments before Cindy and had been about to distract Cindy but t'was too late. She decided she better go comfort her.

"Cindy?" Lily asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Just great," she replied with such obvious sarcasm that you would have had to be a complete idiot not to notice it.

Suddenly, Cidny got up and grabbed the package that was so beautifully wrapped and threw it out the window!

"That's what I think of you now, Sirius Black!" she screamed through her tears. She grabbed some clothes and stormed into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna head down to breakfast, okay Cindy?" Lily called through the bathroom door.

"Sure. I'll be down in a bit," was her reply, so Lily headed down.

She couldn't wait to give Sirius a piece of her mind. _'He could use it,'_ she thought cynically.

"Sirius Black!" she shouted reaching the common room where Sirius, no longer snogging Millie, was talking to James, Remus, and Peter.

"Yes," he said.

"So, did you have fun breaking Cindy's heart?"

"What do you mean? I thought she had fun yesterday?" he said looking innocently confused. It didn't suit him.

"This morning you were down here snogging Millie," was all she said, but it was said disgustedly.

"Actually, she was thanking me for helping her with an essay."

"Uh huh, yeah, sure, Black."

"What did he do wrong?" asked James, now stepping up to take his friend's side.

"Well, how would you feel if you went out with someone and the very next day you saw them snogging soemone else?"

"I guess I'd be mad."

"Exactly!" she said as she marched away leaving Sirius, hopefully to deal with his conscience.

"She does have a point you know," said Remus.

"Why are you taking her side?" Sirius asked shocked.

"I'm not, I'm just- never mind. I'm gonna go have breakfast."

--

Lily was really starting to worry about Cindy when she didn't see her at breakfast. It was now 10:00 when she finally saw someone descending the girl's dormitory stairs that Sunday morning. The girl was blond but her hair was straight, streaked with black. She had on thick black mascara and eyeliner, along with dark gray and blue eyeshadow. She had on a dark almost black lip gloss as well.

She was wearing a black spaghetti-strap with a see through long-sleeve patterned shirt and black stratch pants. She looked alot like Cindy but too depressed.

"Hey Lily," she said dreamily.

"Hi Cindy . . . Cindy?!"

"Yeah Lils?"

"Uh nothing."

--

"Hey who's that cute girl?" Sirius asked James, "I don't remember her."

"I- I think that's Cindy."

"No way?!" He walked over to Cindy and Lily.

"Hi Cindy," he said.

"Lily would you please tell the git, also known as Black, that I am no longer speaking to him." She said as she got up and brushed past him, leaving the common room.

"Well, Black, apparently Cindy isn't talking to you. I, now have only two things to say," Lily commented as she pulled out her wand.

_'Uh-oh' _thought Sirius who was clearly thinking of his own wand upstaris on his nightstand.

"Langlock! Tarantallegra!" she then followed Cindy outside.

For those of you who don't know, "Langlock" is the spell whcih glues your tongue to the roof of your mouth, and "Tarantallegra" is a spell which makes you dance uncontrollably.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "So this year to save me from tears,"

Chapter 3: "_So this year to save me from tears,_"

Cindy ignored Black for the rest of her fifth year at Hogwarts and he continued, no matter what, in his lame and pathetic attempt to get her to talk to him. But she always ignored him. Not once did she give him a second glance. At least not that he saw. Lily on the other hand . . .

"He's not worth crying over, Cindy," Lily said trying and failing to comfort Cindy one of the many nights she was crying on her bed.

"I- I just can't help it, Lily."

"Just think one more week and the school year will be over, and then you don't have to see Black for the whole summer!" Lily exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah . . . you're right, Lils, thanks."

Many of the girls were now mad at Cindy because Black hadn't asked out any girls since his incident with Cindy. The day after the last night she had cried, Sirius caught up with her in the library. She had thought she'd be safe from him in there. But, alas, she was wrong. Sirius quickly located Cindy sitting alone at a table reading. He walked over.

"Hi, Cindy," he whispered. She didn't even look up, but it was obvious she had heard him, because she tensed.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked knowing that in order to get rid of him she'd have to acknowledge him. He sat down.

"I guess you don't mind. So, what are you working on?" he asked leaning across the table to see the piece of parchment on which she was writing.

"You know, it's rude to ignore people?" he asked.

She mumbled something.

"What was that?" he asked excitedly.

"I said," she started, her voice rising with every word, "Why don't you just get out of my face and Leave! Me! Alone!"

Madame Pince was over there in a flash,

"Out!" she screamed at them and both of their bags flew out of the library.

Cindy and Sirius ran from the library and sat against the wall. Sirius burst out laughing.

"What on earth is so darn funny?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

He struggled to stop laughing but only succeeded in making her madder.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything, Black?! I was right in the middle of an essay that I needed to turn in tomorrow morning!"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, Cindy, classes are over, he said.

"I know that, but it was for extra credit so that I don't fail my class! And now I don't have the book I need to finish!" her eyes were filling with tears. It was then he realized it must be important. She wiped her eyes. She would not let him see her cry. She was determined not to give him anything else to mock her about.

"Listen," he said scooting towards her, "I'm really sorry about getting y-"

She jumped up. The last thing she wanted was sympathy from the very guy who had broken her heart just months before, and lets just say she did not forget easily.

She grabbed her bag as he got up quickly. A bit too quickly because he slipped causing himself to land on his face.

She had her chance. She took it, she laughed coldly at him. Enjoying his moment of humiliation.

He got up, successfully this time, and glared at her. He looked angry. '_So what!_' she thought, turning and heading down the hall, '_Two seconds of humiliation for the lifetime he's given me._' She felt tears burn her eyes as she reached the girl's dormitory but refused to cry. She would not let him win.

That night, about midnight or so, Cindy woke to a knocking on the dormitory door. Seeing that it wouldn't be answered unless she got up, she grabbed a rode and threw it on as she walked to the door wondering who in their right mind would be up at this hour.

She approached the door slowly just to see a small package fal to the ground. There was a folded piece of parchment on top. It only had one word on it, "_Cindy_". She bent down and picked it up. Stepping back into the dormitory, she removed the note. Setting the package on her bed, she sat down and opened the note. It read:

"_Here's the book you needed for your essay. It took a while to find but here. And look, I really am sorry._

_ Padfoot_"

She slowly opened the package which to her surprise actually did contain the book she had been using. She pulled out her essay and finished it right around four-thirty. Pulling back on her robe, she slowly descended the stairs. Figuring she'd leave the stolen book on a table for Sirius to find. But, alas and behold, she wouldn't have to. Because there on the couch asleep (much to her relief) lay Sirius Black, Mr. Padfoot himself. She snuck over and carefully set the book on his chest. Then she scurried back upstairs. Muttering quietly, "Thank you," as she went.

It was finally the day to go home. Lily was sitting on Cindy's bed watching her pack.

"There's only one good thing about summer," said Lily.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Cindy questioned playing along. '_If she says that she won't have to deal with me I'll hex her_' she thought jokingly.

"Potter can't ask me out!" she cheered excitedly.

Cindy laughed, "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he'll find a way."

Lily shuddered,

"Don't say such horrible things Cind, you'll give me nightmares."

"Come on, let's head down to breakfast," Cindy said shoving her remaining belongings on top of the other contents of her trunk and closing it.

They both headed down.

Later on the train

"I can't believe that the next time I get on this train I'll be headed to Hogwarts for the last time," said Lily thoughtfully as she opened a chocolate frog.

"Oh don't talk like that, Lils, you'll depress me. I had almost forgotten that I'd have to go a year without you," Cindy complained opening a box of Bertie Botts.

"Yuk!" she shrieked spitting back out the bean she had just put in her mouth, "Vomit,"

Lily laughed, "You should have seen the look on your face."

Just then the compartment door slid open.

"I thought I heard your melodious laughter, Evans," came the voice of James Potter. He and Sirius walked in and sat down next to the girls (James next to Lily and Sirius next to Cindy) (A/N: Dangerous move, huh? Well, I tried to warn him, he just wouldn't listen.).

"Potter, why don't you and Black run along and go bug somebody else for once?" Lily asked as politely as she could.

"Because I know how much your going to miss me this summer, Evans," was James' reply.

Next second both boys were in the hall, on the floor, stunned. Courtesy of Lily Evans who was helping Cindy Allen, all because Sirius had decided to put his arm around Cindy.

"Then you know I won't miss you at all, Potter," said Lily as she closed the compartment door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "_I'll give it to someone special,_" Pt. 1

The summer went by rather slowly for Cindy. Luckily for her since she was a pureblood she could practice quidditch during summer break. After all, she was a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. She was an extremely good flyer, and she was able to practice with her brothers on the weekends and when they weren't working. She had three brothers, Todd, Michael, and Andy. Andy was four years older, Michael was three years older, and Todd had only graduated when Cindy was in her 4th year. They had all been on their house's quidditch teams when they were in school, Todd and Andy on Gryffindor while Michael was on Ravenclaw. They had an ongoing joke against Michael, "Just because you're in Ravenclaw doesn't mean you're smart." By now though, at 19 he didn't mind the joke.

"Hey, Lucinda," called out Michael one morning around eleven, when she was out practicing, "You have a letter."

Cindy mumbled under her breath as she headed for the house. She hated it when she was called by her full first name. No one at school knew what it was. Everyone just assumed it really was Cindy and her parents had forbade her brothers from teasing her about it. She stomped into the kitchen.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't. Call. Me. Lucinda!"

"One more time than however many times you have told me," Michael laughed handing her a letter with the Hogwarts seal on the back.

She ripped it open and read through it. It was still pretty boring. She sighed. There was a knock on the window and she turned to see a black owl with hazel eyes. She had often teased Lily about her owl because it reminded Cindy of Potter. She opened the window and Ebony flew in. He landed on the table and she quickly removed the letter.

"Now don't fly away just yet, Ebony, I'll give you a reply," she said to the owl. Opening the letter she sat down at the table. She saw Lily's neat, small handwriting and read,

"Dear Cindy,

Guess what! I'm headgirl! Can you believe it? I mean sure I hoped I would be, but still, it's exciting. I wonder who's headboy. Hmm . . .

I wouldn't mind if it was that cute Ravenclaw prefect. Ooh! Or Remus. Then we could hang out. He is the only acceptable Marauder. Okay see you at school on Sept. 1.

Love,

Lily"

Cindy smiled. Of course Lily had become headgirl. There was only one thing depressing about it. That meant that there was less time she would get to spend with Lily. She pulled out some parchment and a quill.

"Dear Lils," hmm . . . what to write,

"Wow! That's great! I'm so happy for you! For your sake I hope Remus did make headboy, but the Ravenclaw prefect is cute. Well, at least Potter won't be such a big problem.

Speaking of Potter I hope he doesn't put Black on the team again this year. (Quidditch) Then I might actually have to talk to him. So any big plans for seventh year? Oh hey! Nevermind I'll ask you on the train on the first. I'll see you soon (next week to be exact).

Love,

Cindy"

Cindy quickly folded her letter and sealed it. She tied it to Ebony's foot and he flew off towards home. '_Only one more week, and then back to school,_' Cindy thought. Part of her was excited another part of her was scared, not of seeing Black but of the fact that with each passing year, the world seemed to get worse and worse. All thanks to a certain Lord Voldemort.

One week later (Kings Cross Station: Platform 9 ¾ )

"Bye Mum, bye Dad," Cindy said as she hugged both her parents, "I'm gonna go find Lily. Love you both!"

Cindy walked through the crowds but was having trouble locating Lily. She climbed up on her trunk and looked around.

"What're you looking for?" came a familiar voice from behind. Cindy turned around, screamed and hugged Lily.

"You grew!" she shrieked, "and your hair. You cut it! Won't Potter be mad!" She said admiring Lily's red hair which a year ago had gone to her mid-back but which now just reached her shoulders.

"Oh don't even talk to me about Potter," she said as they climbed onto the train.

"What did he do now? We've been her like ten minutes."

"All summer he's been sending me letters! And it's always the same question-"

" 'Will you go out with me?' " they said together.

"Here's a compartment," Cindy said opening the door. The compartment was empty. After hoisting their trunks up onto the racks they sat down and began to talk. Starting with the normal things like, "How was your summer?" or "What classes are you taking this year?" After about twenty minutes Cindy asked, "Hey Lily, did you want to come with me this year for Christmas vacation up to my lodge? It's really pretty up there and we can do all those muggle sports like skiing, sledding, snowboarding and ice skating. We can even have a genuine snowball fight. And then we can-"

"Cindy you don't have to convince me. I'll come. It sounds like fun. Oh but right now I have to go. Prefect meeting. Be back soon," and with that Lily exited the compartment.

By the time Lily returned Cindy had already changed into her school robes. She knew there was only about half an hour left to the train ride, but was worried when Lily came in fuming.

"What's wrong? Did you run into Potter on your way back?" Cindy asked worriedly as Lily sat down opposite her.

Lily just shook her head. She was in shock.

"Well, if it wasn't Potter, than who?" Cindy asked.

"That's just it," Lily whispered, "It was Potter. He's headboy."

"No way!" Cindy cried.

"Uh huh." Was all Lily could say, "I can't believe it! Dumbledore must have lost his mind!" she cried.

"Well, it won't be too bad. Just patrolling with him every night, planning meetings with him, and then there's the whole thing of the headboy and girl having the first dance at the graduation ball," Cindy said.

"Oh is that all?" said Lily sarcastically.

"Well, I'm just glad that fifth and sixth years can come to the ball too." Cindy said excitedly.

"Yeah," agreed Lily.

They felt the train come to a stop and quickly pulled down their trunks and climbed off. They walked over to the carriages and after a slow but not too long ride got off. Lily looked up at the castle,

"We're home," she whispered. Then she followed Cindy up the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "_I'll give it to someone special,_" Pt. 2

Cindy watched as Dumbledore introduced a new student.

"This is Eadric King; he is an exchange student from Beuxbatons and will be remaining here to complete his seventh year. I'm sure we are all very happy to welcome him."

Eadric's eyes searched the students and landed on Cindy. He smiled a dashing smile and said with a French accent,

"I am very pleased to be 'ere and I look forward to getting to know you all." His eyes didn't leave Cindy, not even when he went and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

_Once bitten and twice shy,_

_I keep my distance_

_But you still catch my eye,_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_Well, it's been a year_

_It doesn't surprise me._

"Oh, wasn't he just dreamy?" Cindy asked Lily as they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room by the fire. So far, Cindy had yet to see the marauders but such good luck couldn't last for long.

"Hi Evans, hi um . . . who are you?" Sirius said as he approached the girls with the rest of the marauders.

"Oh please, Black," Cindy said, she knew she had grown a bit and her hair was longer, but come on, it had only been a year.

"Cindy?!"

(A/N: Yeah, I know maybe people at Hogwarts should wear nametags just for him)

"Um . . . Hey Evans, we sorta have to go patrol," James said after a minute.

"Oh, right well . . . I'll be back in a little while. Okay Cindy?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'll be upstairs," Cindy replied gathering her things. She shoved her books and paper (she had been writing a letter) back in her bookbag and headed for the stairs.

She was on the third step when someone grabbed her arm. She spun around. Of course, it was Black, because he just enjoyed torturing her.

"Let me go," she hissed, while trying to remove her arm from his grasp. But since he'd been a beater since second year he was a lot stronger.

"Can we please just talk?" he asked sweetly. Cindy felt her heart melting. '_No,_' she thought, '_If you say yes you'll just get hurt again._'

"No," she said and catching him off guard, she pulled her arm away and headed up the stairs again. He tried to run after her. He was on the second step when it happened. Whoosh! The stairs folded forming a slide, he fell to the bottom, and then Cindy landed into his arms.

'_Happy Christmas' I wrapped it up_

_And sent it,_

_With a note saying, 'I love you' _

_I meant it._

_Now I know what a fool I've been,_

_But if you kissed me now _

_I know you fool me again._

She loved the feel of being so close to him but she forced herself up.

"Ugh! See what you did now, Black?!" she said gesturing to her books, papers, quills, and inkbottles covering the floor.

"Here, I'll help," he offered, reaching to grab something from the floor.

"No!" she screamed, "I mean I don't want your help. I can do it on my own." She bent down and continued picking things up and shoving them back into her bag. She got up, having retrieved everything and ran up the, now transformed back, stairs. Sirius sighed and was about to walk away when he saw an envelope on the ground, he picked it up.

"Hey Cin-" he stopped. His name was on the envelope. He ran up to the boy's dormitory and lay on his bed. He looked at the envelope. '_If I open it she'll probably hex me, but when I give it back she'll probably still hex me anyway, and besides I can reseal it with magic._' He carefully opened it. He pulled out the parchment and unfolded it. It said,

"_Dear Sirius, _

_If you're reading this, I must have got up the courage to finally send it. Well, I wanted you to know that I really like you. I have since first year. I don't think there's any chance of you finding out who sent this since I most likely used a school owl and there are about a million girls in school who like you. I'd really like to meet you in the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade weekend. Around three? If you don't come, I'll know you're not interested and I'll give up. But I hope you'll come._

_Your secret admirer,_

_Blue-eyed and shy_"

'_So she does still like me,_' he thought excitedly. But then he noticed the date, "_December 5, 1976._" She had written this last year. Before he had asked her out. He groaned inwardly.

Lily was walking beside James; neither of them had said anything since leaving the common room.

'_Wow, maybe Potter's not so annoying. The silence is actually quite peaceful, I wonder what he's thinking about. He looks awfully cute when he's thinking . . . What? No you didn't just think that Lily,_' were her thoughts as they walked along.

'_Oh my goodness! Say something James, you look like an idiot walking and saying nothing, it's been ten minutes. I wonder what she's thinking about. She looks cute when she's thinking,_" James thought.

"So, what are you doing this Christmas?" he asked trying to start a polite conversation.

Lily sighed.

"Why must you always ruin things, Potter?" she snapped.

He mumbled something.

"What?" she asked a bit too harshly then she should have.

"James," he said quietly.

Lily didn't get it, James could tell by the confused look on her face.

"You can call me James," he repeated, "if you want to."

Lily was taken aback.

"Oh."

"Can I call you Lily?" he asked.

Lily contemplated the request. Why was he being so polite? '_Well I guess it can't hurt,_' she thought.

"Yes, James, you can call me Lily."

It took a second for him to realize what she had said.

"That's great Ev– Lily."

Lily opened the door to the girl's dormitory. She had requested that Cindy be able to sleep in the headgirl dormitory; which resided just a bit further up the stairs.

"Cindy, what are you doing?" Lily asked taking in the room. Parchment, books, quills, clothes, and pillows were everywhere.

"I can't find it!" Cindy screamed. She sat down on her bed and Lily picked her way carefully through the mess to sit beside her.

"What can't you find?" Lily asked.

"My letter."

"What's so important about-"

"The letter I wrote last year on December fifth to Sirius Black!"

"OH, that letter. Well, when did you last see it?" Lily asked.

"About an hour ago, when I placed it back into my Transfiguration book." Cindy answered.

"Well, did you check your Transfiguration book?"

"That's the first place I looked what do you think, I'm an idiot?" Cindy yelled. Lily could tell she was extremely distraught and so did her best not to yell back.

"Cindy," she said calmly, "I was only thinking that sometimes when someone is extremely freaked out they forget to check the obvious. Now why don't you go over every moment since you replaced it in your book?" She suggested.

"Okay, when I heard Black's voice I stuffed it into my Transfiguration book. Then after you left, I threw all my things back in my bag and headed upstairs. But I didn't come up all the way, because Black grabbed my arm half way upstairs, then he followed me upstairs and the stairs turned into a slide. I landed on top of him and got up to see that all my stuff had fallen out of my bag. I tried to stuff it back into my bag and he tried to help. And then I came back up. But my book is right here, so what happened to the letter?"

"Maybe it fell out downstairs?" Lily suggested.

"But if I dropped it downstairs then that means-"

Cindy looked mortified,

"Black" she whispered.

When James got back up, he found Sirius waiting on James' bed in the headboy dormitory. (James had asked if they could share the room but come on, Sirius and James. No way!)

"What's up, Padfoot?" he asked setting his badge on his dresser and removing his robes so that he could relax in the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing underneath.

"Look what I found." Sirius said handing him the letter.

James read it and smiled, "Sure, rub it in my face that millions of girls love you."

"No, it's from Cindy."

"But why would she give you a letter that's supposed to be from a secret admirer . . . oh." A sudden look of comprehension dawned on James' face, "You stole it-"

"I did not steal it; I found it on the ground in the common room."

"Well then how did you-"

"Black! Potter! Open up!" it was Lily voice that came from outside the door.

James got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Lily and Cindy standing there.

"What can I do for you?" James asked.

"I believe that Black has something that belongs to Cindy," she said struggling to keep her voice somewhat polite, after all James had done nothing. Yet.

"Hey, Padfoot, do you have anything that belongs to Miss Allen?" he called over his shoulder.

"Umm . . . nope," Sirius said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You liar," Cindy said as she pushed past both Lily and James to see Sirius, "If you have nothing of mine, then what's that you're holding?" she gestured to the letter in his hand.

"This is mine," he said smirking, "It's a secret admirer letter."

Lily felt so bad for Cindy. Black just enjoyed torturing her, didn't he?

"That's mine," Cindy whispered.

"Really?" Sirius said looking it over, "Funny, I don't see your name on it."

"You know very well that I wrote it," she said, she was getting quite angry, he didn't care about her so why did he even want the stupid letter. '_Unless he-_" no, she would not let herself think that.

"Just give it to me," she said.

"If you want it so badly maybe it's because you still like me?" he questioned taking a step towards her, "Why else would you have kept it for so long?"

"Sirius, that's enough. Just give it back."

Sirius looked up, surprised to find it had been James who had spoken.

"Oh, come on Prongs, I'm just-" Sirius started.

"Now." James said in such a tone that Sirius didn't bother to argue. He handed Cindy back the letter, and quickly walked from his friend's room. Cindy quickly followed to go back to her room. Lily watched until Cindy was out of sight.

"Thanks, James, that was very kind," she said smiling.

"Oh," his hand flew to his hair, "It was nothing. I just-" then he stopped because Lily had just kissed him on the cheek. She blushed a little, said, "G'night, James," and ran down the stairs.

James closed the door and walked slowly back to his bed. He fell asleep thinking, '_Wow, girls are weird._'

Two days passed before Cindy had the chance to meet the "dreamy" Eadric King. She was walking down to dinner when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Eadric. She immediately smiled. How could someone not. He was just so . . . she sighed. Then realizing she had done so blushed.

"Oh, umm . . . hi," she said wondering why he had stopped her. '_Maybe he'll ask me to Hogsmeade,_' she thought hopefully.

"You dropped this," he said handing her a folded paper.

"Oh," her smile faltered, "Thanks."

"No problem," he then resumed walking and headed down to dinner. After she was sure, he was far enough ahead that she wouldn't run into him, she followed. '_I wouldn't have said yes anyway,_' she thought, '_I'm not ready for another guy. And he's not all that cute._' She sat down next to Lily and looked at the paper. She hadn't been aware she had even had a paper on her in the hall. She was shocked. It read,

"_Will you go with me to Hogsmeade his weekend?_"

She squealed in delight. He did like her. She quickly ate and ran back upstairs. In her's and Lily's room, she sat at the desk and scribbled onto a piece of parchment the words,

"_Yes, I'd love to._"

She then ran to the owlery and gave it to her owl. "Take this straight to him. Okay?" she spun around and headed for the door as her owl, Hermes flew off. She was just about to open the door when someone else opened it and nearly walked into her. It was Sirius.

As soon as he saw, it was her he smiled dashingly and swept into a low bow, taking her hand and kissing it. She quickly pulled her hand away.

"That's disgusting, Black," she said, wiping her hand on her robes, "If I wanted my hand slobbered on I'd go find a dog. It'd be a right sight better looking than you," and with that she walked around him and out the door.

Once back upstairs and in her bed, she laughed as she reflected on the look on Sirius' face.

A/N: Okay, so how was it? This chapter was originally supposed to be combined with ch 4 but I thought this would be better. :D If you have any ideas let me know. Plz leave a review. I have a sequal planned out somewhat and it'll be really good so plz continue. Lily/James fans, there will be plenty of Lily/James in the next few chapters. Thanx for reading. Luv, marauderluverz


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Date with an Angel

"A crowded room, friends with tired eyes. I'm hidin' from you, and your soul of ice. I thought you were someone to rely on. Me, I guess, I was a shoulder to cry on. A face on a lover with a fire in her heart, a man undercover, but you tore me apart. Ooh, ooh, now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again." Cindy was singing in the shower at the top of her lungs. She was so excited, today was her date with Eadric.

She climbed out of the shower and stood in a towel in front of the mirror. She pushed her hair behind her ears. If she was so excited about her date then how come she couldn't get Sirius out of her head. The dream she'd had about him the night before was still running through her head. It had seemed so real. She sighed, closing her eyes in pleasure.

A knock on the door woke her.

"Cindy, hurry up! You're not the only one with a date you know!" joked Lily.

Cindy sighed and opened the bathroom door.

"Who do you have a date with?" she asked Lily.

Lily smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would." Cindy replied, exiting the bathroom.

"Black," Lily said.

"You are being sarcastic, right?"

Lily shrugged, smirked, and entered the bathroom.

What if Sirius had asked out Lily? Would Lily have said 'yes'? No, never. But still …

"Was that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" she called through the door, "Lily?!"

Lily opened the door, "Of course I'm not going out with Black," she said laughing, "actually, um, well, Remus asked me out." She said her face glowing crimson.

"He did?" Cindy screeched.

Lily nodded biting her lip.

Cindy smiled, "Well, I hope you have fun. But what will James say when he finds out? I thought you two were becoming 'friends'," Cindy said with air-quotes.

"We are, but, that doesn't mean I can't go out with another guy," Lily replied brushing a comb through her hair.

"Oh, you're trying to make him jealous, aren't you?" Cindy asked.

"No. Maybe … Alright fine, yes a bit," Lily answered, "but you have no right to tease me about it because you're going out with Eadric to get Black jealous."

"I am not!" Cindy screamed, "You take that back right now, Lily Evans!"

Lily started laughing, "Okay, I was just teasing."

Cindy sighed, "I swear, these days you're becoming just as obnoxious as James."

Lily just rolled her eyes, "Last year that type of comment might have bothered me, but now James and I are friends, so, it won't work." With that said Lily set down her brush and proceeded to close the door in Cindy's face.

Cindy walked over to her trunk and looked through her clothes. '_The idea that I'm going out with Eadric just to make Black jealous! Hah!_' she thought, and yet a part of her was singing a song that said something like "Liar, liar, pants on fire." She ignored it. Then she pulled out some clothes and smirked as she dressed. If she were trying to get Black jealous, which she wasn't, but if she were, this would definitely help.

~*~*~

"Wow, Cindy, you look very … beautiful."

Cindy shivered at these words being whispered in her ear by Eadric King. She smiled at him to show the compliment was well appreciated.

"Thank you, Eadric," she said, brushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. They were still standing in the entrance hall and she didn't want to leave until she was sure she'd been seen by Black.

"Are you ready to go?" Eadric asked in a thick French accent.

"Um, sure," she couldn't wait forever, besides she'd probably see him in Hogsmeade anyway.

After they entered Hogsmeade, Cindy and Eadric stopped by Honeydukes, Zonkos', they looked in a robes shop, a jewelry store, and a little shop that sold all sorts of odds and ends.

"Cindy, would you like to stop and get a drink at _de_ _Tree _Broomsticks?" Eadric asked.

Cindy smiled, she loved the way he said "Three Broomsticks."

"Sure," she said. She was a bit disappointed that they'd spent most of the day in shops and still she hadn't seen Sirius. In fact, she hadn't seen any of the marauders or Lily either.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and Cindy sat at a table while Eadric went to get drinks.

"Hey, Cindy."

She cringed and glanced around to see Black striding towards her.

"Black," she said through clenched teeth. Sirius's face paled, when he saw what she was wearing: a blue mini-dress, a pair of silver rhinestone jeans, and a silver sparkle belt. He looked crushed that she would wear the exact same thing she'd worn on their first date, and Cindy suddenly felt bad. She just wanted him to know that he didn't matter to her and now, with that look on his face. He looked like a dog that'd just lost his bone.

What surprised her most next though was to see a gloomy Lily enter the building with not just Remus Lupin but also James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey, guys, let's sit over here," Sirius called having quickly recovered from his shock. He sat down next to Cindy as the other four approached.

"So, I see that you don't have a date either, huh, Cindy?" Sirius asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Actually, Black," she said, moving his arm, "My _date _is getting our drinks."

Sirius's eyes flickered to sadness for a moment and she almost wanted to forgive him and say she loved him.

"Who's the loser?" he asked.

Almost.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked sharply as the rest of the group sat at the table.

"Well, I just meant, 'Who would be stupid enough to ask you out?'" he said icily. She didn't get it. Why was he angry? She was the one who had a broken heart.

"Hmm, well, you know, you asked me out last year, Black. So, I guess the answer would be you!" Cindy didn't remember standing up but she soon felt Lily's hand on her arm and she was pulled back down into her seat just as Eadric returned.

"Are _dese yure _friends, Cindy?" he asked, handing her a butterbeer.

"No, well, yes. She is," She pointed at Lily, "and I don't care about the others but he," she gestured at Sirius, "is most certainly no welcome."

"Fine," Sirius said getting up, "I'll leave." There was no shine in his eye, no bounce in his step, no … Sirius-ness to him as he walked away; he sounded hurt. That was the only way to describe it.

~*~*~

"I wonder what was up with Black," Cindy commented to Lily, as they got ready for bed that night.

Lily was abnormally quiet.

"Lily, Yoohoo? Lily!" Cindy called.

Lily blinked, "Yeah, Cindy?"

"I asked you, 'What do you think was up with Black today?'" Cindy replied.

"Oh, I don't know," Lily answered blankly.

_Oh great! Now there was something up with Lily too._

"What's up, Lily?" Cindy asked, sitting down on Lily's bed next to her.

"The whole date with Remus was just a trick to get me to spend a Hogsmeade trip with the marauders, more specifically, James," Lily answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was it horrible?" Cindy asked.

"No, I … I think I enjoyed it. James and I talked all day. We didn't even argue. We joked around like … like friends," a look of horror came over Lily's face, "I think I may even have – have-"

"Have what?" Cindy screamed.

"Flirted with him," she answered quietly, "I flirted with James Potter."

Cindy burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Lily asked, sounding very distressed.

"You like him. You like James," Cindy sang.

Lily whacked her hard with a pillow, but Cindy just continued laughing when she fell off the bed and landed on the floor.

Lily sighed. She knew it was true. She was falling head over heels, desperately and hopelessly in love with James Potter.

She was just glad she wasn't denying it. Poor, poor Cindy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Revelations

Cindy knew something was strange. Black hadn't bothered her for weeks, it was now the closing of October and she was not only worried about him, but also Lily. Lily had been spending quite a bit of time with James.

Cindy had to do something. Not about Lily, if Lily wanted to hang out with James she could. But Sirius was her problem. He had never ignored her. Even before, he had asked her out. But what did she care when she had the most wonderfully perfect boyfriend in the entire world. Eadric King was always buying her presents, holding open doors for her, and helping her with homework. What could go wrong?

~*~*~

Sirius Black was walking down one of the halls on October 31 in the afternoon. He had actually been heading up to the common room to drop off his stuff so he could head back to the feast that would be starting soon. He stopped, however, when he heard giggling from inside a broom closet, followed by a thick French accent spewing out romantic trash. At first, he was angry that Cindy would be in a broom closet with Eadric. Then it hit him like a punch to the gut. He had just seen Cindy, in the great hall, talking to Lily. He desperately hoped he was wrong. Sirius threw open the broom closet door to see Eadric King, _his_ Cindy's boyfriend, snogging another girl they pulled apart at the sudden light.

"The feast is starting," Sirius told the girl.

She nodded and ran off down the corridor.

Sirius smiled at Eadric, "I thought you were going out with Cindy," he said trying hard to keep his voice even as he and Eadric began walking back down the corridor to the grand staircase.

"Well, you know 'ow et ez," he said smiling, "so many beautiful girls, why should I limit myself to just one."

Sirius laughed.

"But you won't tell Cindy, right?" Eadric asked, "You know it's a guy thing."

"Yeah, I understand," said Sirius laughing, then all of a sudden he swung around and punched Eadric in the face, "And I hope you understand. That if you ever hurt Cindy, _I'll kill you._"

~*~*~

Cindy was looking for Sirius. She was furious. Not less than ten minutes before, she had run into Eadric. He, with his black eye given to him by no other than Black, had told her all about how Black had attacked him. She was going to find Sirius and yell at him until he became deaf. Storming down a corridor, she was suddenly pulled into a broom closet but when she opened her mouth to scream, someone covered her mouth. Panic began to flood through her.

"Cindy, please listen to me."

She suddenly realized with a jolt that the person against whose chest she was pressed, the person whose hand covered her mouth, was Black. The fear left her immediately. At first she longed to feel his arms around her, but then she remembered everything he had done, most remembered was the most recent. She slowly turned around and looked up at him. She smiled slightly. He smiled in return. Then she punched him in the arm, "Why are you such a git?"

"Hey," he cried, rubbing his arm, "what did I do?"

"I saw what you did to Eadric," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yeah, listen Cindy, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Don't bother, Black, Eadric already told me how you attacked him," Cindy spat.

"Attacked him? I didn't attack – Oh well maybe I did, but, Cindy," he grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, "Eadric is cheating on you."

Cindy jerked away from him, eyes wide, "You're making that up!" she shouted her voice cracking, "You're lying!" she shook her head violently, "He would never do something like that! He's not … he's not like you!" she screamed as she fled from the room.

Her words had hit like a wound to the heart. That was what he had done, wasn't it?

'_No, it's not. You weren't dating her,_" a voice in his head argued.

"But I asked her out," he said quietly. Sirius felt sick to his stomach and so he lowered himself to his knees. He hated himself. Right then and there, he finally understood. It really hit home.

And it hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Plan

Cindy ran down the hall, tears flowing down her face. Eadric couldn't be cheating on her! He just couldn't. He was the perfect boyfriend. Cindy stopped running and sat on the floor of an empty corridor.

"Maybe too perfect," Cindy said quietly as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Cindy looked up. She could hear voices; someone was walking towards where she was. She stood ready to run off again, but then Lily came around the corner with James.

"Lily?" Cindy asked. She was confused because James and Lily seemed to be walking quite close and she was quite sure that if they hadn't run into her they would have been holding hands in moments.

"Cindy?" Lily looked surprised at first, then embarrassed as she stepped away from James a bit, then worried, "Cindy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing."

Lily looked at her. Then she glanced at James.

"James, be a dear and give me a minute with Cindy, please. We'll chat later," she said giving him a hopeful smile.

James nodded, "Sure, maybe tomorrow after classes we can go for a walk by the lake," he said.

"Sure, James."

He waved and disappeared off down the hall. Lily turned back to Cindy, the worried look taking place on her face once again. "Now, what happened?"

Half an hour later, after many tears, Lily had heard the whole story.

"But you don't believe Sirius, right?" Lily asked.

"No," Cindy said, "A little." She admitted.

Lily just nodded, "Well, how do we find out for sure?"

"I don't know! Why does it always happen to me?" she cried dramatically, "You know this is just like in that song "Last Christmas"." Cindy said.

"Oh, Cindy, don't compare your life to a song!"

"Well, it's true. How does the song go? '_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away_'? That's exactly what happened with Sirius, except my true love will never show up."

"Maybe he just needs some time to show up?" Lily suggested.

~*~*~

Cindy spent the next three weeks trying to keep a close eye on Eadric but that was hard. Especially considering that, every class was different, and if he disappeared, she'd have no idea.

Finally, during lunch on November 23 (Wednesday) Cindy passed a note to Lily. Lily was talking to James when a piece of paper hit her in the side of the head. James snickered as Lily grabbed the paper off the table. She looked at him and stuck out her tongue. Lily opened the note, "_Lily, I figured out a way. Meet me in the Arithmacy classroom when you're done flirting with James._" Lily glared at the parchment. "I am not flirting," she muttered/

"Excuse me?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Look, I have to go, can we talk-"

"Later? Sure."

"Thanks, James." She said, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "See ya."

Lily wondered why Cindy needed her; she was still confused but brushed it off as she entered the Arithmacy classroom.

Cindy was sitting on the teacher's desk swinging her feet back and forth. "Lily, glad you're here. I know how we can catch him!"

Lily looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I know how we can find out if Eadric is cheating on me."

Lily sighed. "How are we gonna do that?" Lily asked. She wanted to help but was nervous about Cindy's plan.

"You're gonna flirt with Eadric. See if he'll cheat on me with you," Cindy said excitedly.

"No, no, no. I will not. Oh, Cindy, don't look at me like that," Lily begged seeing the pleading look on Cindy's face.

"But, Lily, I need you to." Cindy said, "Please."

Lily took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll help, but you owe me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Thursday, November 24, 1977

James Potter sat at dinner next to his best friend, Sirius Black, who was currently ignoring him.

"Moony, would you say that Padfoot is ignoring me?" he asked his other friend Remus Lupin, who was sitting across from him.

Remus smiled, "Yes, Prongs, I would have to say he was. I wonder, though, what he's doing. It can't be homework, right Wormtail?"

Peter shook his head, "Nope, couldn't be homework, 'cause Sirius Black never does homework."

The three of them laughed.

"Come on, Padfoot," James sighed, "what're you doing?"

"Formulating a plan." Sirius muttered.

"What sort of a plan?" Peter asked.

A plan that will reveal to Cindy what a jerk Eadric is."

~*~*~

Cindy Allen paced her and Lily's room. Lily normally wouldn't have minded this except for the fact that it was currently 11:14 PM.

"Cindy can't we go to sleep? We're getting nowhere." Lily begged.

Cindy shook her head. "No, I've almost got it. Aha! I have a plan!"

"Cindy, keep it down you're gonna wake up all of Gryffindor tower." Lily said irritably.

Cindy plopped down on Lily's bed. "Okay, here's the plan…"

-Friday-

Cindy ran down the hall and caught up with Eadric.

"Hey, Eadric!" she said cheerfully.

Eadric wrapped his arm around Cindy's shoulders, "'Ello, what's up?"

"Um, look about the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," she said, "I can't come. I have a big extra credit paper for Charms class and I need to work on it tomorrow."

Eadric looked disappointed and Cindy wondered if maybe they were wrong.

"Did you want me to stay 'ere with you?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, no. You go ahead and go to Hogsmeade without me. I'll be fine." She smiled sweetly at him.

-Saturday morning-

"Lily, wake up!" Cindy exclaimed shaking her best friend.

Lily groaned. "I don't want to get up!"

"But you promised…" Cindy whimpered.

Lily opened her eyes slightly and glared at Cindy, "Fine."

"Now listen, your outfit has to be perfect. So I was thinking you'd wear this." Cindy gestured to the outfit laid out on her bed.

"No," Lily protested.

"Yes," Cindy insisted. And of course, she won.

Two hours later, Lily walked into the Three Broomsticks wearing a short red dress with a black jacket. The outfit was not something she would have normally worn and Lily hoped Cindy knew how much she owed her for this.

Lily looked around the pub until her eyes found Eadric sitting on a barstool. She took a deep breath and crossed the room to her prey.

"Hello, Eadric," she said in what she hoped was an alluring tone.

Eadric looked up. "'Ello, Lily. 'ow are you doing?"

Lily smiled sweetly. "I'm doing great. Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked gesturing to the seat next to him.

"No, no. Not at all."

Lily nodded and sat down next to him. 'So, where's Cindy?" Lily asked leaning on the counter.

"Oh, um I believe she 'ad to stay and do a paper," he answered taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"Oh, okay," Lily answered.

Madame Rosmerta walked over and asked Lily what she wanted to drink.

"Could I get a hot chocolate?" Lily asked.

Madame Rosmerta nodded and walked away.

Lily turned back to Eadric immediately. "Do you like hot chocolate?" she asked sweetly.

Eadric swallowed another gulp of butterbeer and coughed, "Actually I don't theenk I 'ave ever tried 'ot chocolate."

Lily giggled. "Oh?"

Just then, Madame Rosmerta came back with a steaming mug of hot chocolate for Lily. She retreated again once Lily paid her.

Lily held the mug under her nose and inhaled. "Mmm…" she took a slow sip and licked her lips carefully getting every last drop. She glanced inconspicuously at Eadric who was watching her with interest.

"Would you like to taste it?" she asked, holding out the cup to him. The seventeen-year-old boy took the cup carefully from Lily's hands. He breathed in the scent and took a small, tentative sip. When he had swallowed, he looked at her again.

"That eez very delicious," he said.

Lily laughed. She took the mug back from him and placed it on the counter. "So, Eadric, what other things do you like?" she smiled, "besides hot chocolate."

"Um, well I like chess."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Really? And what's your favorite subject?"

"Charms. You?"

"Oh, I love potions," she answered honestly. "What's your favorite season?"

"I enjoy summer."

"Favorite color?" she pressed quickly.

"Green."

'_Yes!_' Lily thought. That was just what she needed.

Lily smiled coyly. "What shade of green?" she asked.

"I would probably 'ave to say emerald green."

"Wow! That's funny, because people have often told me my eyes are a beautiful shade of emerald green." Lily leaned her head closer. Now all he had to do was try to kiss her and the plan had worked.

Eadric King quickly slid off his stool. "I believe I should be heading back to the school now. Good bye, Lily," he called as he walked out the door.

Lily slammed her fist down on the counter. "Darn it!"

It looked like it was time for Plan B.

-While Lily and Cindy formulate Plan B-

Sirius Black stopped at a corner as he walked the halls of Hogwarts. He glanced around the corner suspiciously. Then seeing no one was around, ran for it, and hid behind a statue. He watched cautiously as two Hufflepuff first years walked by laughing.

Once the coast was clear, he slid down another hall towards an alcove that was hidden behind a tapestry. He knew that if he hid there he would be able to keep an eye on the little abandoned section of hallway that Eadric frequented with the other girls. Once behind the tapestry, he pulled a camera out of his bag and set it up with some magical film. Then he sat and waited until he heard a girl giggling and a boy whispering in French, and he got into position to get his proof.

~*~*~

Cindy and Lily sat in a secluded area of the Gryffindor common room and Lily filled Cindy in on everything from that afternoon.

"So, he didn't even flirt back?" Cindy asked, astonished.

Lily sighed, "Nope, unless you count him trying my hot chocolate?"

"No, that's not enough. We'll need to try again."

"What?! No, Cindy, I can't," Lily protested.

"Please Lily. It might not have worked today because you were in public, but if you were alone he might…"

"Oh fine! Just tell me what I have to do!"

~*~*~

The next morning, Sirius Black sneaked back into Hogwarts through one of the secret passageways with his newly developed photograph of Eadric with another girl. He ran up to get his bag from Gryffindor tower and made it halfway down the grand staircase (heading to meet the guys for a study session) when he realized he was still holding onto the picture.

"Aaw! Man!" Sirius sighed; he'd meant to leave it in his room. He quickly reached into his bag, grabbed out his Transfiguration book, and stuffed it into the back. After replacing the book in his bag, he continued running down the staircase.

Moments later, 2nd year Ravenclaw, Rita Skeeter stopped on the staircase to pick up the picture she had seen Sirius drop.

"Any paper could be news," she muttered, flipping it over. "Oh! Wow. This is something." The girl was quiet for a minute then a wicked grin spread over her face.

"This will make very interesting news."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, so here's the long awaited update. Just thought I'd let my readers know I am planning on finishing this story on Christmas day. So Only a few more chapters. But then, here's a secret... There may be a sequel in the future. ;)  
Plz R&R. Thanx! (::) (#) Cookies for everyone!**

Chapter 10: "Another Mess I Didn't Plan"( -I Heart ? By Taylor Swift)

It was Sunday afternoon when Lily and Cindy put their "Plan B" into action. Eadric was sitting by himself on a bench along one of the outdoor walkways. The area was fairly deserted because of the cold and so Lily and Cindy had decided this would be the perfect time.

"So, what's the plan again?" Lily asked, hoping she had misunderstood. Cindy peeked carefully over the bush they were hiding behind.

"You are going to go seduce Eadric. Then when he kisses you, I'll come out of hiding and "interrupt." Got it?"

Lily gulped and nodded. "Okay."

Lily stood and brushed herself off. Then she strutted over to Eadric King.

"Hi, Eadric!" she called, waving flirtatiously.

Eadric's head shot up, "'Ello, Lily."

Lily sat down next to Eadric. A little too close to Eadric.

"What are you reading?" she asked, leaning closer to see the book.

He smiled at her, and closed his book, "That ez not really important. After all, I can read any day but et ez not everyday that I get to speak with such a beautiful girl." He placed his hand on top of Lily's and gently rubbed his thumb in circles over her hand.

'_Wow,_' she thought, '_he gave in awfully fast!_'

Lily reached up with her free hand and ran her fingers through Eadric's hair.

And then he was kissing her. She knew she couldn't pull away until Cindy interrupted, so she kissed back.

From where he was standing behind a column a little ways away, James had seen everything. Lily flirting. Eadric flirting back. Eadric kiss Lily, and Lily kiss back. He couldn't believe it. He had never thought Lily would betray Cindy like that. '_But what other explanation could there be?' he thought as he walked away and back toward the castle._

_Cindy was shocked. For a moment, she was too shocked to even move. Then she was angry. She got to her feet and marched to where Eadric sat kissing Lily._

"_Excusez-moi?" Cindy asked in a fake French accent._

_Lily pushed Eadric away from her and jumped up wiping off her mouth._

_Eadric looked shocked at the sight of Cindy. "Cindy, I can explain. She, she forced me to-"_

"_Oh please. Just save it. This was all a plan to see how faithful you were really being. And Lily was in on it. If you would cheat on me with my best friend, you would cheat on me with anyone. Eadric King, we are through!" Cindy turned and marched back up to the castle._

_Lily looked at Eadric. "You are such a- I can't even say what you are!" Then she slapped him smartly across the face and ran after her best friend._

_Lily and Cindy entered the castle moments later and as they headed up the grand staircase to the Gryffindor tower Cindy felt like everyone was watching her._

"_Lily, do you feel like-"_

"_Everyone's watching us?" Lily finished, "Yeah."_

_Cindy stopped walking and marched over to a group of third year girls who were staring at her._

"_Can I help you?" she asked._

_One of the girls spoke up. "Aren't you Cindy Allen?" she asked._

_Cindy nodded, "Yeah, why?"_

_Another girl, a brunette this time, spoke, "Well, this article Rita Skeeter published is about you."_

_She was holding up a piece of parchment with some pictures on it. But the majority of the page was filled with words. Cindy saw her name printed multiple times, along with Eadric King's/_

_The title heading the page was: "Foreign Exchange Cutie to Cheater from France? You Decide."_

_Cindy grabbed the article and read it then gasped and handed it to Lily. Lily read quickly. The article told of Cindy's failed relationship with a certain marauder then spoke of her current one with Eadric. It was followed by the story of how Eadric had cheated on her with at least one girl. Beneath the story was a large picture of Eadric snogging a beautiful girl in a deserted coridoor. Then Lily saw what had made Cindy gasp. Below the picture was the caption "Picture provided by Sirius Black."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Sirius Orion Black is about to die!" Cindy Allen hissed.

Lily tried to grab her arm as she snapped the password at the fat lady's portrait and marched into Gryffindor tower. Lily hurriedly followed her best friend inside. Cindy scanned the common room for Sirius, but he was nowhere to be found. She turned and marched up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Lily sighed. "I hope you have a good explanation, Sirius Black." she muttered to herself as she ran after Cindy.

Cindy banged on the door to James's room. "If Sirius Black is in there I demand to speak to him immediately!"

The door flew open to reveal Sirius. Behind him, James, Remus, and Peter were all seated. James on his bed and Remus and Peter both sitting on the floor.

"Cindy, I was just about to come find you. I was- Cindy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" concern flooded the seventeen-year-old's eyes.

Cindy stared at Sirius, as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could you?" she asked in a whisper. She turned and ran down the stairs again, almost knocking Lily over in her rush.

Sirius looked heartbroken, but Lily needed and explanation.

"What did I do this time?" he asked her.

Lily sighed, then handed Sirius the article she had gotten from the third years. She watched as he silently read the article. "Oh man!" he moaned. He ran over to his bag and began rummaging through it.

Lily entered the room and walked over to James's bed. The other three marauders had been politely pretending to be interested in their schoolbooks and ignoring the current conversation, knowing Sirius would fill them in once Lily left.

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked James. He shrugged. He didn't even look at her, just shrugged. Lily was confused as she sat down but soon Sirius found what he was looking for and claimed her attention again.

"Aw! Man! It's gone." he exclaimed, "I must've dropped it."

"What is it, Padfoot?" James asked suddenly alert.

"The picture I took, my proof for Cindy. I must've dropped it and Rita Skeeter published an article about Cindy using it. Now Cindy must think I did this to humiliate her.""Wait," Lily said, "So, you didn't give it to Rita Skeeter?"Sirius shook his head.

"Of course, he didn't!" James exclaimed. "He would never betray Cindy like that."

Lily was shocked at James's tone.

"James, is everything all right?" she asked hesitantly.

James ignored Lily. Sirius looked at her.

"Will you please explain to Cindy the truth? She might listen to you. You're her best friend." he begged.

Lily nodded, "Of course." she heard James snort in reply to her answer. She glanced at him but he was focused on his book. She turned to the other three. "Can you please give us a few minutes?"

The others quickly obliged and soon Lily and James were left alone.

James, what's wrong?" Lily asked pleadingly.

James sighed. He hated the power behind her beautiful eyes.

"Okay, I'll be straight with you, Lily. I saw you and Eadric outside. I saw you kiss him. How could you do that to Cindy?" He was out of breath when he finished.

Lily gave James a sad smile. And in that instant she knew she loved him. "I think you need to hear the whole story," Lily said quietly.

Cindy sat down on her bed. Sure, she had planned on yelling at Sirius. Making him explain himself. But when she had looked into his eyes she couldn't. She couldn't stand knowing what he had done to her, after everything she had been through. How could he?

"… And that's what happened." Lily finished. She waited.

James hadn't said a word throughout her entire story. Did he believe her? Would he still be mad?

"Wow." he murmured.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

James smiled, "No, in fact, I think you're even more amazing than I thought before."

Lily smiled and blushed. Then she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to James's lips.

For James the kiss ended all too fast.

"So," Lily said when she had pulled away.

"So?" James asked, smiling.

"So, what are we going to do to help Sirius and Cindy?" Lily clarified.

James sighed and laid back on his bed. "I don't know."

Lily smiled. "Wait, I think I have a plan."

"Well then, let's hear it."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Christmas Break

Cindy was sitting in the passenger's seat of Lily's car as she and Lily drove to the cabin where the two of them would be spending Christmas break.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Cindy gushed.

Lily smiled. "Yeah, it'll be good to have some time away from school."

"Yeah, just the two of us. Some girl time. No annoying boys." Cindy laughed and turned up the radio.

Lily's smile faltered but Cindy was happily oblivious.

"I didn't know your family owned a cabin out in the mountains." Sirius commented as he, James, and Remus carried their luggage from Remus's car to the door of the cabin.

"Uh, well," James began as he unlocked and opened the door, "Actually it belongs to a friend of mine, and they said we could join them on vacation and use it."

Remus watched, waiting for Sirius to realize what he had been tricked into. Sirius was quite oblivious, however, and just threw himself onto one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

Then they heard the voices outside. "I wonder why someone else would park in front of our cabin. Usually guests just park in front of the main lodge. Not in front of the private cabins. Maybe they got lost." Cindy opened the door. And her face went pale as she froze in the doorway. Her eyes flickered around the room, first to James, then Remus, then the luggage… then Sirius.

"Cindy, let me explain." Lily started.

Cindy's face turned red.

Sirius was shocked. The "friend" had been Cindy? How could James do this to him? Sirius jumped up from the chair. "I swear I had no idea this was your cabin. James tricked me!" The last thing he needed was Cindy any angrier with him.

But just when he thought Cindy was going to explode and yell at him, she spun around to Lily. "I can't believe you, Lily! You tricked me! I thought you were my friend!" Cindy turned and ran up the stairs. Lily stood there looking as if Cindy had slapped her.

James gently guided Lily inside and Remus moved both of the girls' luggage inside.

"So you both tricked us into coming up here?" Sirius asked.

James helped Lily sit down. Then he turned to Sirius. "Yes, Padfoot. We tricked you both so that you two would finally realize how perfect you are together."

Lily sighed. "Did we do the right thing?" she asked.

James nodded. "I'm sure Cindy will be thanking us by the end of the trip."

"Well, I'm not sure how your guy's plan is going to work since she won't come near me." Sirius interrupted.

"First I think Lily should go talk to Cindy." Remus said.

Lily nodded. "Remus is right. I'll go fix things."

Lily knocked on the door to Cindy's room. There was no answer.

"Cindy?" she called. "Cindy, can I please come in and talk to you?"

She heard footsteps and then the door opened. Cindy stood there looking at her best friend. "Come on in." she said, not letting her eyes meet Lily's.

Lily walked in slowly. "Look, Cindy I know you're mad at me, but can I please try to explain?"

Cindy sighed as she sat down on her bed, and patted the spot next to her. "Go ahead."

"I know you are mad at Sirius, but he did not mean for that picture to get put into the paper. He never meant for anyone but you to see it."

Cindy sighed. "I kind of figured he didn't. He may be a git but he's not evil. He does stupid things but not on purpose."

"Then why won't you talk to him?"

Cindy looked at Lily. "I don't want to let myself get too close again. I've been hurt too much, it's just not worth it anymore."

"But what if it is? Maybe you can't have love with Sirius anymore, but can't you at least try for friendship?" Lily asked quietly.

Cindy was quiet, "I don't know, Lils. Maybe. I mean maybe I could try, at least to be civil to him. But if he does anything, even one thing, to upset me that's it. I'm done."

Lily nodded and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Cindy. I just want you to be happy." Lily stood up, "I'll go downstairs and let the guys know."

Cindy nodded, "'Kay, I'll be down in a bit."

Lily opened the door and stepped out of the room, after closing the door behind her she sighed. "All right guys, you can come out from where ever you're hiding. I know you were eavesdropping."

Just then the door to a nearby closet opened, revealing James; Sirius peaked his head out from around the hall corner and Remus stood up from where he was hiding by the stairs. Lily rolled her eyes and then turned to Sirius who had come closer. "You heard her. One mistake and she's done. Don't mess up."

Sirius smiled and hugged Lily. "Thanks so much, Lily!"

Lily laughed, "No problem."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The next morning the marauders, Lily, and Cindy all got ready to go out on the mountains. Once outside they began discussing what they were going to do first. Lily smiled at James, "We should go sledding." she said.

James smiled back at her, "I agree."

Sirius began making retching noises and Cindy couldn't help but laugh a bit.

James glared at his best friend. "Well then what do you suggest Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled. "We should go skiing!" he exclaimed.

Lily turned to Cindy, "What do you think?"

Cindy shrugged, "Skiing sounds good."

Sirius couldn't help but smile. Cindy had just taken his side. Things were looking up already.

"What do you think, Moony?" Sirius asked. "Moony?"

They looked around but Remus was nowhere to be found.

*Meanwhile*

Remus Lupin sat in the cabin, in an armchair in front of a roaring fire. He was reading a book, he had brought for the precise reason that while they were here, James had Lily and soon Sirius would have Cindy.

And now Remus had his book, a warm fire and a cup of hot chocolate. Life was good.

*Outside*

Sirius and Cindy were attempting to discuss the other activities they could do after skiing when they both looked up to get more ideas from James and Lily- who were gone.

"Where did they go?" Cindy asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Probably to go snog on a sled." he muttered. Mentally cursing James and Lily for ditching them.

Cindy rolled her eyes, but not at Sirius. It was more meant for the absent friends. "Well let's go get some skiing equipment and go." she said, marching off through the snow towards the rental booth.

Within the next hour, they both had gotten into there ski equipment and were standing at the top of a mountain.

"Are you sure we should start on this slope?" Sirius asked, nervously looking over the edge.

Cindy smiled, "It's just intermediate. But if you want we can go to the bunny slope."

She was mocking him, and Sirius's pride wouldn't let it go.

Sirius smirked at her, "Of course I'm fine here. I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

Cindy nodded. "Uh huh, sure. Let's just go." Cindy said pushing off. Soon she was soaring through the air, feeling the dust snow hit her was wonderful. She loved the feeling she had when skiing. It reminded her of flying.

Sirius had taken off right after her, but he had lied to her. He'd never been skiing. Sure, he had the basic idea. But basic ideas are worth nothing when going down the intermediate slope.

Within moments, Sirius realized he was going faster than he meant to. "Cindy! I can't slow down!"

Cindy glanced back at the exact moment Sirius crashed into her. The two of them went tumbling down the mountain side. Sirius screaming at the top of his lungs, Cindy trying not to scream.

Suddenly they crashed into the side of the mountain. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked Cindy.

Cindy spit snow out of her mouth. "Yeah, I think so."

Just then they heard a loud rumbling.

Cindy looked around.

"That wasn't my stomach," Sirius reassured her.

Cindy rolled her eyes. Then her eyes grew wide. "I think it's an avalanche. We have to move."

Cindy jumped up, she was grateful her skis had come off during the tumble as she began running toward a nearby cave. "Come on!" she called back to Sirius.

Sirius followed her quickly and just as they both made it inside, a wall of snow flooded the opening. The cave was pitch black.

"Do you have your wand?" Cindy asked Sirius.

Sirius shook his head, then realized she couldn't see him. "No," he answered. "Don't you?"

Cindy sighed. "No, I left it in the cabin."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I guess we just wait and hope someone finds us soon." Cindy sighed. "But who knows how long that could take. We could freeze before they even know we're missing."

"So we just wait?"

Cindy sat down on the ground, her eyes were adjusting and now she could see enough to sit down. Sirius sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Cindy. This is all my fault. If it hadn't been for me, we wouldn't even be here." he confessed.

Cindy looked at him, "No, it's no one's fault. The avalanche just happened."

Sirius shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about everything. I wish I had just understood how wonderful you were, instead of breaking your heart. You know, I never meant to hurt you." He took her hand in his, "If I could do it all over I would."

Cindy stared at him. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yeah, I forgive you. After all, we may never even get out of here."

Sirius smiled, "Can I have a hug?" he asked, opening his arms.

"I guess." Cindy agreed, she leaned over and hugged him.

After a minute, she pulled away.

"Thank you, Cindy."

They sat there for a few minutes in silence. Then Sirius heard a strange noise.

"Cindy, do you hear that?" he asked.

She nodded. "Y-yeah, it's m-my t-teeth."

Sirius put his arm around Cindy and pulled her close.

"B-black."

"It's just to keep you warm. " he assured her.

She nodded, and cuddled closer.

Sirius was quiet for a few minutes. Then he felt Cindy's head fall onto his shoulder.

"Cindy?" he asked.

"Mm-mm?"

He pushed Cindy up. "Cindy wake up. Cindy, you can't sleep."

Cindy sat up. "I'm just so cold."

"Give me just a second. I'm gonna get us out of here, but you have to promise me you won't freak out." Sirius said.

"Mm-hmm."

'_Please be all right, Cindy._' he thought and then he transformed into a big black dog.

"Sirius?" she asked.

He barked at her and gently nuzzled her face. Then he ran to the cave entrance and began digging. He dug until he felt too tired to dig anymore. Then he thought of Cindy and kept digging.

Then there was light, just a bit. But it was light. He worked harder and faster. Then he broke through. He felt himself losing consciousness. Then he transformed back.

"I see something! Over here!" someone yelled.

Then everything went black.

Sirius Black woke up lying in his bed back at the cabin. He felt warm and cozy for someone who had been in a snowy cave for hours.

"Hey mate! Glad to see you're awake." James exclaimed. He was sitting on his own bed in the room as was Remus.

Remus smiled. "How you feeling?" he asked.

Sirius coughed. "I feel fine. Great in fact. How's Cindy?"

James smiled, he'd known that's what Sirius would ask. "She's fine, she woke up a few hours ago. We found you both right after you dug your way out of that cave."

Sirius nodded and jumped up. "Oh," he moaned falling back onto the bed. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten up so fast."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come on in," Remus called.

Cindy opened the door and peaked in, "Is he awake?" she asked.

"Yep," James replied.

Sirius looked up, "Cindy!" he exclaimed.

Cindy stepped into the room. "Guys, do you mind if I talk to Sirius for a bit?"

Remus and James shook there heads and left the room.

"How are you feeling, Sirius?" Cindy asked as she sat down on the edge of Sirius's bed.

Sirius sat up and turned to her. "I feel like I was hit by a bludger." he answered.

Cindy smiled. "Well, the feeling goes away soon." she told him. She reached over and gently brushed his hair out of his face.

Sirius looked confused. "And how are you?" he asked trying to make his voice sound normal.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." she replied smiling. "How come you never told me you were an animagus?"

Sirius chuckled to himself. "Well, it's not exactly something I go telling a whole lot of people."

Cindy leaned in and kissed Sirius on the mouth. Then pulled away slightly, "Yeah, but I'm not people, am I?"

Sirius pulled her close and kissed her. Then pulled away. "Of course you're not." he answered. "You are the girl I'm in love with."

Cindy smiled. "I thought you should know, Sirius. I love you too. I always have, I never stopped."

*Outside, in the hall*

Lily Evans climbed up the stairs and was shocked (or maybe not so shocked) to see James and Remus eavesdropping at their bedroom door.

They both looked up.

"Now, Lily," James began, "I swear, it isn't what it looks like."

"Sure it isn't James. Now tell me what happened." Lily said with a smile.

*Meanwhile in a dark, creepy house far away*

"Master, I'm ready." Wormtail said. His voice was shaking. The dozen or so cloaked figures surrounding him and the Dark Lord were not comforting to him as he got ready to take the dark mark.

But he knew it was what he had to do. What he wanted to do.

**A/N: So there it is. Technically the last chapter. There will however be an epilogue and then a preview to a possible sequel. Be sure to read and let me know what you think! Thanx!**


	14. EpiloguePreview

Epilogue:

*October 31, 1981*

Cindy Allen was sitting in her living room. She was watching one of her favorite muggle game shows. Just then she heard a knock at her kitchen window. She screamed a little. Then realized it was just an owl. She walked to the window and let in Sirius's owl, Courage.

"Do you have a letter for me?" she asked the owl, as she gently pet his feathers. He cooed at her and then held out his leg. She pulled the parchment off and reached into a cookie jar filled with owl treats. Cindy fed one to Courage, before heading back to the couch in her living room.

She opened the letter and read it,

"Dear Cindy,

I hope you're doing well. Just wanted to let you know, you look beautiful. Trust me, you do.

I want to take you out to lunch tomorrow. I'll come by your place around twelve. I have something important to talk to you about.

See you tomorrow.

Love,

Sirius Black"

Cindy smiled. She had a feeling she knew what Sirius was going to talk to her about. She glanced at her left hand. "I can't wait."

But unfortunately, Sirius never got the chance to ask Cindy to marry him before he was thrown into Azkaban.

Preview:

~14 years later~

Cindy Allen entered Platform 9 ¾ with her nieces, Nicole and Lindsey Allen. They were Michael's children, but both Michael and his wife Amy had died in the many death eater attacks in the years following Voldemort's death. When they had died, Lindsey had been only a few weeks old and Nicole had been two. Cindy could still remember that night perfectly. It had been the second most horrific night in her life, August 10, 1984. The very next day she had taken both girls and had raised them since then by herself.

After Sirius she had never dated, she had tried, but no one could ever hold a candle to her Sirius.

"Aunty Cindy! It's the train!" Lindsey screeched.

Nicole cringed. "Shut up, Lindsey."

Cindy rolled her eyes at her nieces. "Lindsey don't scream, and Nicole, don't tell your sister to shut up. It's rude."

Nicole had shrugged, "Can I go and find my friends?"

Cindy had put up with this attitude all summer, it was a new thing she could only account to Nicole being a teenager now. "Yeah, go for it. But please remember to keep an eye on your sister. Things are happening- bad things. Please be careful."

She saw something change in Nicole's eyes. "I won't let anything happen." she answered. Her attitude was still present in her statement but it was different. Cindy knew Nicole understood. As she watched her oldest niece run off to the train and her friends, she turned to Lindsey.

"Make sure you write to me, and don't do anything stupid. Follow the rules. And just remember that despite what she says, your sister is always there for you. We both love you."

Lindsey swallowed hard, she was holding back tears. "Is something bad happening? Is it true, that You-Know-Who is back?" the young girl whispered.

Cindy nodded, "I think so."

Suddenly, Lindsey threw herself around Cindy. "I love you." she told her.

Cindy hugged her in return. "Now run off and get on the train, you have to find a seat still."

Lindsey began to skip toward the train then spun around. "Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, right?" she called.

Cindy laughed, "Right."

She watched Lindsey until she disappeared onto the train, then she turned to find a place to watch the train leave.

The warning whistle sounded and Cindy watched as students flooded onto the train. She laughed, remembering her own school days. Then quieted as she thought about the fact that she was the last of her group still around.

"…Onto the train, now, hurry…." one woman called to the children still with her. A small group was still standing on the platform among others saying their last goodbyes. She gave them a short glance and then turned to walk away, but paused for a double-take.

A dog. A big, black dog. Cindy froze. "Sirius?" she whispered.

She knew it was him. Who else could it be? She would never forget the way he looked in his animagus form, not since the day he saved her life.

She noticed that as the kids with him walked away to get on the train he followed them and then continued to chase the train until it disappeared.

Cindy approached the group as a few of them began to disperse. Sirius bounded back over to the group and she saw a girl with now hot pink hair patted his head and he wagged his tail.

Cindy walked over to the group casually among the many other parents exiting the platform.

"What a cute dog you have!" she gushed to the pink-haired witch.

Tonks smiled, "Thanks."

Cindy crouched down next to Sirius and scratched his ears. "That's a good boy, good boy." she cooed.

Then she leaned in to his ear and whispered, "I know it's you Sirius."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, the epilogue and the preview to Part 2 if I decide to do it. Plz review and let me know what you think. :)  
Thanx to everyone who has stuck with me through this story. Here ends my first ever chapter fanfiction story.**

**-maruaderluverz**


End file.
